Talk:List of Harry Potter fan websites
Do we have a bar for inclusion on fansites or not? Hermione1980 22:37, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Spanish I created the category in Spanish thinking in visitor of this wikia that do not take the English as a native language. If you think that I should not have done it, please do not deleted it, first warn me ok? --Lukks 20:46, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :No, I like the idea of having a Spanish section! 20:38, 28 July 2008 (UTC) This site Shouldn't we add this site to the list? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :We don't need to do that. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 03:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) : Cleanup This article could definitely use some cleanup. A number of the links seem to be written more like ads and the listings could probably use some order as well. Also, there's such a large number of links that I wouldn't be surprised if some of them are broken. Perhaps I'll have a look at it later myself and work on it some... ProfessorTofty 01:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Could we possibly look in to creating a separate page for RPGs or enforce listing of them less like an advertisement agency? This seems to be getting a little out of control and at any given time half of the RPG links do not work. : 07:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) M.S. ::Cleanup complete through the Encyclopedias section. Coming up next, the RPGs. I'm afraid this is our fault for ever allowing material written in that format to be added to the page in the first place, but I guess there's nothing for it but to go through it and clean it up. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:54, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Advertising copy cleanup - completed - to-do - organise the sites in a better manner - active sites listed first, I would think, followed by ones that haven't been updated in more than six months or so, followed by ones only available via Web Archive. And each within those groups in alphabetical order. I also agree that it still might be good to split the article, though it's really not that big now. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:30, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :I know this talk thingy is old but I've basically cleaned up most of this (A lot of RPG's were dead *Sighs* cause I'm a rper and it's just sad seeing a RP die), apart from the international fansites which I think are really long and maybe we should make another wiki page for them idk?AshIsSuperCool (talk) 10:28, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure whether to edit... But there is a site I've been a member of since 2003- I might have missed it on the list, but it's the Chamber of Secrets forum, www.cosforums.com. It's huge, and there's lots of activity on there. Just thought I'd mention it, because I haven't been using this site for long and I'm not sure what I can and can't do :D The supreme mother trudy (talk) 10:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello, could we have our page added to the list? www.wix.com/pokedata/potterfans ~Admin Slughorn Opinions Personally, I feel that the listing of fan sites in general shouldn't be allowed and that the whole page should be deleted. Or else that only the ones directly mentioned by J. K. Rowling herself could be put on the page in a list without ads. But I like the idea of deleting the page more. There has been too much moving sites ahead for greater prominence, site descriptions sounding like advertisements and deletion of valid sites. It'd save a lot of time, energy and space for everybody. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:34, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :To be sure, the problems you mentioned have been a pain in the neck. However, I'm in favour of keeping the page mainly because I think it serves one important purpose-- it gives people a place to put those links that they might otherwise try to insert elsewhere, or worse, try to create entire pages for those sites. Sure, we did have that whole "MyHogwarts" issue a while back, but I think that without this page, it's certainly possible that the problem could be a whole lot worse. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Fair enough. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:24, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Other wikias" section Shouldn't the links in this section be in short form? For instance, instead of "Harry Potter Answers Wiki" the link IMO should be "Harry Potter Answers Wiki. Or is there a reason for preferring long form? — RobertATfm (talk) 07:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Link addition Could I get a link added? http://z13.invisionfree.com/waveringshadows/index.php AmberElison (talk) 15:34, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :Request moved to the bottom of the page by me. I went ahead and added the link. ProfessorTofty (talk) 02:31, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Abbreviation problem As my native language is not English I have a question. In the section "Fansites", subsection "Virtual Hogwarts Sites" you can read under "Hogwarts School": Set as a Harry Potter AU, ... What does this AU mean, please? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:10, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :In this case, "AU", or "A. U.", means "alternate universe". --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:15, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, thank you. :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:50, August 13, 2014 (UTC) New question In the section RPG is an abbreviation I don't know. By "Rocky Mountain International" is said: An RPG set in the Harry Potter universe at a magical school in Boulder, Colorado, USA. RMI is in its 17th term, accepts only OCs, and is currently seeking several new staff members. Established 29 December 2006. But what please are OCs? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 15:26, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :An "OC" or "O.C." is an "original character": it is one that doesn't come from canon, and has few familial ties to canonical characters. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 15:46, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Wow, that's interesting. Thank you! :-) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:06, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Next question In the section "International Fansites" under "Sweden" is the next for me unknown abbreviation: Fefo: A Swedish forum for just Harry Potter, but also things IRL''. What is meant with '''IRL, please? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 16:59, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :"I'n '''R'eal 'L'ife". — RobertATfm (talk) 17:43, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, thank you! Abbreviations can be a problem, when your native language is not English, and mine isn't! [[User:Harry granger| '''Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 18:24, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Adding a link Could I get this link added? orderofthephoenix.space 17:42, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Adding a Link Could I get this link added? www.orderofthephoenix.space PotterOrder (talk) 01:36, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Purpose in a fan list It seems very strange (and odd) for a wiki covering only canonical events to be listing fan websites in the mainspace. A lot of these links should just be removed (though I'd prefer the whole article to be removed) since a lot of them are personal blogs and forums, not official "fan websites". I don't care to verify every single site listed on the page though. --''Saju '' 12:53, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Hasn't this already been debated, in the "Opinions" section above? Has anything arisen since which requires that this issue needs to be re-addressed? — RobertATfm (talk) 17:15, April 9, 2016 (UTC) ::That is an old discussion. Don't use the outcomes of an old discussion to oppose a new discussion about the subject, it's poor wiki-etiquette. I'm discussing the merits of this article as it stands currently based on some recent edits by a user to remove broken links. I personally do not see the point in such a page like this, wiki pages aren't supposed to be an archive of links off the wiki, it's actually very bad for SEO purposes. --''Saju '' 17:31, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Active/Inactive Tag I want to add a tag to the fansites noting weather they are active or inactive - lots have shut down. Any problems? Felix Alan Cadmus Scamander 06:31, April 19, 2016 (UTC)